John's Imaginary Friend
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Slight Wholock AU. John is invalided home after he is shot in Afghanistan. Suffering from PTSD and loneliness, his imagination creates a friend for himself.
1. Dreaming Of You

**Chapter One: Dreaming Of You**

John wakes suddenly from his dream. It's the usual one. Not the one about Afghanistan or getting shot. No, because since he's being seeing Ella, his therapist, those don't occur as often.

This one is about a man; his flatmate, Sherlock Holmes. It's a mystery as to why John dreams about him every night, when said flatmate is only downstairs, but he does. It should probably worry John; it's the kind of thing he'd tell Sherlock was 'not good'. But no matter how John tries, he can't stop dreaming of him. The dreams are not very sexual. At least, he doesn't think they are but still_, _dreaming about your _male_ flatmate when you're _not gay_, seems a little, well, _not_ not gay.

He should probably talk to Sherlock about it, yeah, tomorrow they'll talk about it.

x..x

"Sherlock, um, I need to talk to you. And it's a … _delicate _issue." John announces awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Go on." Sherlock replies dismissively, not looking up from his laptop.

"Well, you see, I've been … um, having dreams, about _you_." John coughs awkwardly.

Sherlock looks up at this, fixing John with a curious look.

"Really?" Sherlock asks, his lips quirking up into a smile.

"Yes, and God, don't look at me like that, please." John replies, looking down as his cheeks flush pink.

"What kind of dreams, _John_?" Sherlock practically purrs, and John can't suppress the shiver that runs down his spine at the tone of Sherlock's voice.

"Well, they're not _sexual_. At least, I don't think they are. But _dreaming_ about you, when you're my flatmate and friend, well, doesn't that bother you?"

"Not in the slightest, John." Sherlock replies matter-of-factly.

"What?" John splutters, his eyes going wide.

"Well, I suppose, if we're being honest, then, well, I … have dreams about you too." Sherlock whispers, looking back down at his laptop.

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I was meaning to tell you. John, you … you _distract_ me, immensely. It's annoying but … not completely _unpleasant_." Sherlock replies, walking over to John.

"Sherlock, we … we can't do this." John stutters, as Sherlock gracefully climbs into his lap.

"Come on, John. You know you want to. I can see it in the way you look at me." Sherlock purrs in John's ear, resting his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"_Sherlock_. Don't do this. I … we're friends." John stammers, his breath coming in short gasps as Sherlock starts licking his ear.

"You want this, _John_. Why deny it? No one believes you're _not gay_. I've been told you've been staring at my arse a lot. What do you want to do to me, _John_?"

"Oh God." John moans, resting his hands on Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock chuckles softly, his breath ghosting John's ear and causing the older man to shiver.

"I … I want to … Can I kiss you?" John asks in a moan, his hands now gripping Sherlock's hips.

"Of course." Sherlock smiles, nudging his lips against John's.

John practically whines into Sherlock's mouth, pulling him closer to him.

"Let's move this somewhere else." Sherlock grins, climbing off John's lap and pulling his friend up off his chair.

As they stand up, John finds Sherlock's lips again and soon the kiss turns passionate; Sherlock grasping John and tugging him towards the bedroom.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Sherlock." John sighs happily, walking Sherlock back towards his bed.

"_John_." Sherlock sighs, cupping John's face gently.

"I'm so glad I met you. You saved my life." John replies honestly, leaning in to kiss Sherlock again.

"Me too."


	2. The Crime Solving Couple

**Chapter Two: The Crime Solving Couple**

"I need your help, John." Sherlock announces, looking up at John.

"Alright, what can I do?" John asks with a smile, sitting down in his chair.

"Well, would you kill for someone you love?"

"Of course I would. I'd never let anyone hurt the people I love." John replies confidently.

"Thank you."

"Alright, so what was that about?"

"This latest case. A woman murdered her husband to protect her daughter."

"Wait, what happened to her daughter?"

"The bruises on the little girl's body suggest she was beaten repeatedly, over a course of four years."

"How … how old is she?" John stammers, trying not to get angry.

"Seven." Sherlock replies, not bothering to look up.

After a few minutes of silence, Sherlock looks over at John.

"Are you alright, John?"

"Mm, yeah, I'm fine." John replies distractedly, taking deep breaths.

"Cases involving children always get you upset. Is there anything I can do? Do you want to sit this one out?" Sherlock asks gently, walking over to John.

"No. No, I wanna stop this woman getting locked up for protecting her daughter." John says with a slight edge to his voice, looking up at Sherlock.

"Alright." Sherlock nods, resting his hand on John's shoulder before walking back to the desk.

"What can we do?"

"We can stop her getting thrown into prison for protecting her daughter." Sherlock replies, tapping away on his keyboard.

x..x

In the end, Sherlock and John manage to stop the mother from being locked up. As it turns out, it wasn't just a crime of passion, the mother was defending herself and her daughter. She hit him with a small stone statue a little harder than intended and killed him.

Thankfully, the prosecution found the mother innocent of murder and, taking into account the evidence of abuse to her and her daughter, let the woman go. It caused quite an uproar with the press that she didn't get a sentence but all in all, John was glad she wasn't sent to prison.

"The case turned out quite well, don't you think, John?" Sherlock beams, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, it did." John smiles back, truly elated that the mother and daughter will have a better life now.

"I'm surprised that the mother didn't get any jail time but really, I'm very glad. She didn't deserve to go to prison when there was a man like that around."

John looks up in surprise and smiles softly.

"What?"

"Just you. Being all human and caring about a family for once."

"Yes, well. I am _capable_ of being sympathetic at times, John."

"I know, love. It's just nice to see it." John replies, walking over and sitting down next to Sherlock.

"I know it's unusual, John. But please, try not to sound _so_ surprised."

"Shut up." John grins, leaning over to kiss Sherlock's cheek. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, love. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Sherlock."

x..x

Two days pass and another case comes in, taking up three weeks of John and Sherlock's life. The two men settle into a routine of solving crimes; locking up murderers, rapists, drug dealers etc.

As two months come and go, John feels more alive than he has in a long time and it's all thanks to Sherlock.

"You love this, don't you?" Sherlock asks with a smirk, looking over the table at John.

"Would I sound mad if I said yes?" John grins, sipping his tea.

"Completely."

"Then yeah, I do." John chuckles, causing Sherlock to laugh along with him.

"I never thought there'd be any one I could share this with. And then a short, thrill-seeking army doctor walked into my life." Sherlock smirks at John.

"Oi, cheeky shit." John smirks back, kicking Sherlock under the table.

Sherlock laughs manically, picking up his cup and heading to the kitchen.

"Being short has it's advantages." He replies as he returns, "Mainly being that you make me look taller." He grins.

"Any more of that and I get Lestrade to give you some truly boring cases."

"_Jawn_." Sherlock whines, pouting at his friend.

"Then behave." John warns, standing up and disappearing to the bathroom.

Just as he turns on the shower, the doorbell rings loudly, "Sherlock, get the door! I'm having a shower."

After a few minutes of silence, John sighs and walks out the bathroom, "Never mind. I'll get it."

"Bloody Sherlock Holmes, can't even answer a door." John mutters as he opens the door.

"John Watson?" A man asks, looking at John with a wide smile.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" John asks, looking at the stranger with a curious look.

"Ah, good. We need to talk."


	3. Our Love Is (Not) A Ghost

**Chapter Three: Our Love Is (Not) A Ghost**

"Sorry, what's this about?" John asks unsurely, blocking the man's entry.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor." The man replies with a smile.

"Yeah, so am I. What are you a doctor of, exactly?"

"I'm _the_ doctor."

"Right. Of what?"

"John, you don't mind if I call you John do you? Shall we take this inside? Tea?" The man asks in random sentences.

"Right." John repeats with a furrow of his brow, stepping aside to let the strange man in.

The man steps inside with a big grin, clearly oblivious to John's confusion and stands waiting for John to shut the door.

"Sherlock. Is this one of your friends? He's mad enough to be one of them." John calls up to his flatmate as he walks up the stairs.

"Who's Sherlock?" The man asks, looking at John curiously.

"My flatmate. Anyway, just go through, I'll just turn the shower off."

The man nods in reply, walking into the living room.

"Sorry, what was your name?" John asks as he enters the room.

"The Doctor." The man replies, smiling at John.

"Doctor what?" John asks, looking over at the man.

"Just _The Doctor_."

"Right. So, what's this about?" John repeats, walking into the kitchen. "Sherlock, I think we have a client. Come out here."

Unfortunately, apparently Sherlock isn't in the mood to come out of his room right now and so John just rolls his eyes and heads back into the living room with two cups of tea.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you took sugar or milk so I'll just get them for you."

"I think you should sit down, John."

"Alright."

"Your _flatmate_ Sherlock, where is he?" The Doctor asks, sitting forward on the couch.

"Probably sulking in his room." John chuckles lightly, smiling at the Doctor.

"John, I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

"Go on."

"Does it look real to you? Does it seem real?" The Doctor asks carefully, looking at John sympathetically.

John gives a puzzled look before looking around at his flat and then back at the Doctor.

"You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."

"No."

"I'm sorry, John. I really am. Sherlock isn't real. I don't understand what is going on exactly. But I've been watching over you and, your _flatmate_ he doesn't exist. I'm sorry."

"No! You're wrong! He does exist! He's just in his room." John snaps, standing up and walking to Sherlock's room and opening the door.

The Doctor follows him and looks inside the room; it's empty, just as it was when John moved in.

"John," The Doctor starts, his tone gentle.

"How … how did I … what's going on?" John asks in a broken voice.

"I … Goodbye, John." The Doctor replies unsurely, stepping away from the army doctor slowly.

Twenty minutes pass before John turns around and picks up his phone.

"Harry, hey, can you meet me? Thanks." John replies before hanging up.

x..x

"Hey, Harry. Thanks for meeting me. How are you?" John asks politely, sitting down at the table in a local café.

"I'm alright, yeah. I'm off the booze now. Oh, me and Clara are going strong. Anyway, how are you doing, little brother?" Harry asks with a big smile.

"I'm … fine. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Harry chuckles, playfully kicking him under the table.

"Yeah. I am, seriously."

"You seem a bit, I dunno, _lonely_?" Harry replies unsurely, chewing her bottom lip.

"I'm fine."

"Ya know, you need someone to take care of. Now that you're back from Afghanistan, you could finally have that family you always wanted. You were always great with me, and we both know that _I_ was supposed to be the older sibling."

"Harry, what are you saying?"

"Well, there are lots of orphans that need adopting. And who better to look after one than you?" Harry replies with a soft smile.

John looks at her properly, trying to figure out what her angle is. But all he gets is pure sympathy and honesty. She also looks good, John notices with pride. She doesn't twitch from alcohol withdrawal anymore and her face looks a nice shade of pink from the cold. She looks like old Harry did when they were kids.

"Harry, I can't just adopt a child because I'm lonely."

"No, but you can adopt a child because you want someone to love and take care of. You need to be needed, John. It's always been your weakness, as well as it being your strength. Isn't that why you joined the army? To help people? Well, you still can. Seriously, me and Clara are looking to adopt now that I'm off the booze."

"Alright. If it will stop you banging on about it, I'll go to the orphanage. But I'm just going to adopt a child like someone adopts a dog from the animal shelter. I'll … I'll volunteer there. Yeah, I'll volunteer at the orphanage. Like you said, I need to be needed. Jesus, Harry, when did you become the rational one?" John smiles, grasping his sister's hand.

"I blame it on Clara. That woman's changed me, John. She really has." Harry smiles back, squeezing her little brother's hand.

"Well, remind me to thank her."

"Come over on Friday and you can. She's cooking tea for us. She really wants to meet you, John."

"Alright. Friday. I'll be there." John grins.

"Good."


	4. A Lot Of Love To Give

**John's Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter Four: A Lot Of Love To Give**

John walks into the orphanage on his first day of volunteering when an older woman walks up to him with a bright smile.

"Doctor Watson, I presume."

"John, please." John smiles back, holding a hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, John. I'm Kate Willows, the Governess. Well, we don't get many army doctors coming to volunteer here, it's a bit of a surprise." The woman replies, shaking John's hand before motioning for John to follow.

"Governess? I didn't realise that's what you still called yourself." John chuckles, following Kate into her office.

"Ah, I'm the only one who keeps the title really. I've been the governess for over thirty years. We're very traditional here. My great grandmother set up this orphanage back in the old days. She didn't like the word 'nanny' so she called herself Governess Kathrine instead, and it's been tradition since." Kate replies animatedly, pointing to various photographs on the walls.

"Wow, so family run place then. Nice."

"Oh yes. Kathrine was quite the care-giver, couldn't cope seeing children on the streets. She had a good heart."

"I bet she did." John agrees with a nod and a soft smile.

"Yes, anyway, down to business, Doctor Watson. Obviously, we need someone who can work full time and is good with children. So, you don't have a criminal record, have the appropriate qualifications, in fact I'd say you're over-qualified but no matter. As well as the work training you did here, you also have previous experience working with children during your pre-army days. I'm impressed, Doctor Watson." Kate smiles again, quirking an eyebrow under the silver framed glasses.

"Thank you."

"Now, if you'd like to come with me and meet the children."

"Of course."

x..x

John sits with the children for half an hour under the supervision of Governess Kate before she excuses herself to see a couple of potential foster parents.

"No worries, I'm sure we'll be fine. Won't we, kids?" John beams at the children.

They cheer in unison before going back to playing with their toys.

A little boy with dark curls and abnormally pale skin is the only child sitting quietly in the corner, reading a book. John looks at him and his heart nearly breaks; he's so much like Sherlock it's unreal.

"Hi, what's your name?" John asks carefully as he approaches the little boy.

The little boy looks up and he has the brightest blue/green eyes John has ever seen.

He eyes John warily before whispering, "Caden."

"Hi, Caden. I'm John." John replies, sitting down in front of the boy.

"John." Caden replies simply, before looking back down at his book.

"What you reading?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"I've read that one. It's a good book, isn't it?" John asks with a bright smile.

Caden nods excitedly, showing John the book.

"Where you up to?"

"Helena and Hermia in the forest." Caden replies with a smile.

John moves over to sit next to Caden and the next twenty minutes are spent helping the little boy understand the more difficult words.

Caden and John are just finishing the book when John hears his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Johnny!"

"Harry, hey."

"Hey, little brother. So, you took my advice then?" Harry asks, crouching down next to the pair.

"Yeah, I did. Me and Caden here were just reading A Midsummer Night's Dream. Weren't we, Caden?"

Caden nods excitedly, smiling brightly at Harry.

"It's a good book." Harry agrees, before looking back at Caden, "How are you, Caden?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Harry." The little boy replies, smiling at Harry.

"Have I missed something?" John chuckles, looking at his sister.

"I told you that me and Clara were thinking of adopting, right? Well, when we saw Caden, we just knew … Um, come over here, Johnny." Harry replies, helping John up onto his feet.

She pulls him out of ear shot before continuing, "Clara fell in love with him the minute she saw him. She said he's the most beautiful little boy she's ever seen. So, we're thinking of adopting him. But it's still a work in progress. That's why we haven't told him yet. But if you're bonding with him then ..."

"Harry, don't be silly. If you want to adopt him, then do it. I'll have a lot more bonding time with him when you do. Besides, I was thinking of a little girl. I always wanted a little girl." John smiles wistfully at his sister.

"Are you sure, John?"

"Harry, it's only been a day. How long have you and Clara spent with him, eh?"

"About a month."

"Then adopt him. He's a bright little boy and deserves some love." John says with a smile, touching his sister's arm.

"Oh, Johnny. You're gonna be a great dad." Harry cries happily, hugging her brother tight.

"Thanks, sis." John replies, hugging her back.

"I'll go tell Clara." Harry grins before running off to find her partner. "Oh, Johnny, thank you." She calls back from the door.

"You're welcome, Harry." John calls back, grinning widely at her.

"John. John, what's going on?" Caden asks softly, tugging on John's jeans.

John crouches down until it's at eyeline with the little boy before replying, "I think, your day is about to get better, Caden."

Caden looks at John in confusion before looking back at where Harry was stood.

"I don't understand."

"You will, trust me." John smiles, patting Caden's head gently.

x..x

"Thank you for coming in today, John. How did you like it then?" Kate asks as the evening starts to arrive.

"It was good, yeah. It's nice to be able to give something back really. And obviously the highlight was seeing the proud look on my sister's face when she took Caden home."

"Aww. Well, we're glad. To be honest, we were worried when we first saw Harriet. She looked a little worse for wear. But after seeing the way she was with Caden, there was no mistaking were he belonged. He was a difficult case when he came in. The poor lad was only three when he was dropped off on our doorstep, and he rarely opened up to anybody. I think other than myself, you and Harriet are the only ones who ever made him open up to somebody. I still can't believe it only took you a few hours." Kate replies with a proud smile, touching John's hand.

"Yeah, me too. He's a very bright little boy and we had something in common."

"Oh?"

"His book, A Midsummer Night's Dream. I read it when I was younger too. I re-read it when I went into the army so it's still relatively fresh in my mind. Reading it with Caden took me back to when Harry used to read it to me."

"Aww. Well, I'm glad he'll have a couple of familiar faces around him. Lord knows that boy needs some stability in his life after what he went through."

"Yeah, he's only eleven after all. Poor kid. But I know for certain that my sister and Clara will take good care of him."

"Of course, well, I've got to get the children ready for tea, otherwise I'm afraid I'll talk all night." Kate giggles, standing up from behind her desk, "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. Thank you, Kate." John replies, standing up and shaking her hand.

"No, thank you, John." Kate smiles, leading him out of her office before disappearing.

"Oh, hello." John says, smiling down at the little girl stood peaking out at him from behind her teddy bear. "What's your name?"

"Harriet." She mumbles into her teddy.

"Nice to meet you, Harriet. I'm John. Is that your teddy? What's his name?"

"Benny." The little girl whispers, looking down at her teddy.

"That's a very nice name." John nods, crouching down next to Harriet.

"Do you work here?" Harriet asks, looking back up at John.

"Yeah, I do."

"I saw you with Caden." She replies, playing with her teddy's ears.

"Yeah, my sister adopted him. He's … very happy now. Where you two friends?"

Harriet nods in reply, squeezing her teddy tighter.

"Well, I can tell my sister and I'm sure she'll bring him round here to visit. Would you like that?"

Harriet looks up at John curiously before nodding.

"Alright then."

"Harriet! Harriet! Has anyone one seen Harriet?" John hears Kate's voice shouting worriedly.

"Kate! She's down here!" John calls up the corridor.

"Oh, goodness. Harriet, you gave me such a fright. I was worried, dear." Kate replies gently, touching the girl's head.

"We were just talking, weren't we, Harriet?"

Harriet nods in reply before holding a hand out for Kate.

"Sorry, Governess Kate."

"It's alright, dear. Let's get you some tea, shall we?" Kate replies with a smile, grabbing hold of the little girl's hand.

"I swear, I'll make it out the door this time." John jokes, standing up straight again.

Kate giggles in reply, patting his shoulder.

"Bye, John." Harriet whispers, trying to wave with her teddy in her hands.

"Bye, Harriet." John smiles, waving at her before Kate gently pulls her away to the dining room.

"Cute kid." John murmurs to himself, turning for the door and heading out onto the street.


	5. Kindred Spirits

**Chapter Five: Kindred Spirits**

The next few days at the orphanage went by faster than John would have expected. The highlights being the children's smiling faces as he walked through the door and sat down to read them a story, one particular little boy sat next to John for the whole story and little Harriet crawling into John's lap every time he'd sit down with the kids for story or play time.

"I see you're getting along very well with little Harriet, John." Kate smiles, bringing the cup of tea to her lips.

"Yeah, I don't know what I did but she seems to like me." John chuckles, gratefully sipping his own cup of tea.

"Maybe you're kindred spirits. Harriet had a difficult little life before she came here. She came from an abusive home and her mother brought her here to give her a better life. She said that she was terrified that Harriet's father would start on her when it was too much for her mother to take. That was two years ago and we … haven't seen her mother since." Kate replies sadly, looking down at her tea.

"Poor thing. Well, both of them really. But her mother was brave to take her away from harm."

"Yes, she was. We tried to contact her to see if she wanted to visit Harry but we've never heard anything back.

"Maybe she's making sure that the father doesn't find Harry. It's the best way to keep her safe, I guess."

"Yes, it is."

"She's a wonderful little girl despite it though. And she has a lovely little smile. I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt a child, especially one as small as her. Poor thing wouldn't have stood a chance."

"No, she wouldn't … John, it's only been a few days but … would you consider adopting Harriet? She needs a good home and a loving family."

"I wish I could provide that for her but … I'm single and live in a bedsit. I couldn't raise a child in a place like that. I can barely stand being there myself."

"I understand, John. Lord knows that girl needs some stability. Well, _all_ the children here need that. But I understand, I really do."

"Maybe when I get my life sorted out."

x..x

A few days later, Harriet walks cautiously up to John; her little stuffed bear in her hands.

"John." She whispers softly, looking up at John with big eyes.

"Hey, Harriet. What's up?" John asks with a smile, crouching down to the little girl's height.

"Um, how come nobody wants to adopt me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all my friends have got mummies and daddies now but I haven't."

"That doesn't mean nobody wants to adopt you, Harriet. It just means that the right person hasn't come to see you yet. You'll get a mummy and daddy soon enough. You just have to be patient, sweetheart." John replies gently, touching the little girl's hand.

"I don't care about having a mummy _and_ a daddy. I know why mummy brought me here. Having both causes shouting and fighting." Harriet whimpers, closing her eyes and burying her face in her bear.

"Not everybody is like that, Harry. Some mummies and daddies love their children and take care of them." John says carefully, sitting down properly and pulling Harriet into his lap.

"Are you going to adopt me?" Harriet asks hopefully, looking back up at John.

"Um, I don't know, Harry. I'm not really in a good place right now. I'd like to but I can't give you what you need." John replies softly, stroking Harriet's hair out of her face.

"Oh, okay." Harriet says with a slight nod. "That's okay." She adds, kissing John's cheek and climbing out of his lap.

John stares dumbfound at the little girl when a cough behind him knocks him from his thoughts.

John looks up and sees Kate standing behind him with a big smile on her face.

"She talks about you all the time."

"I told you, I can't." John replies sadly, looking back over at Harriet.

"Alright. Just think about it, please."

"I will." John says unsurely, nodding a little to himself.


	6. Make A Decision

**Chapter Six: Make A Decision**

"Hi, Harry. Is everything alright?"

"_Of course it is, little brother. I was just wondering if you wanted to come round. Caden wants to see you." _

"Oh, sure. What time?"

"_Can you be round in an hour?" _

"Sure. I'll let Kate know I'm going out for lunch."

"_See ya then."_

"Bye, Harry."

"Is everything alright, John?" Kate asks cautiously, looking John over carefully.

"Yeah, um, Harry wants me to go round for lunch. She says that Caden wants to see me."

"Aww, well isn't that lovely. Don't worry about the children, you just go and spend some time with your family. I'm sure you'll be back later anyway." Kate smiles, patting his shoulder.

"Um, Kate, I know it's probably not allowed but … would I be able to take Harriet with me? I think it would be nice for her to see Caden again."

"Well, we shouldn't but, we can sign a day release form for her. But she will be your responsibility, John. If anything happens ..."

"I understand. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"Alright, I'll let the other carers know. Come to my office in … twenty minutes." Kate replies, checking her watch before walking back to the staff room.

x..x

"Where are we going, John?" Harriet asks nervously, fiddling with her bear's ears.

"We're going to see my sister Harry. She and her girlfriend adopted Caden." John replies with a smile.

Harriet's eyes light up at the mention of Caden and she jumps into John's arms, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." John grins, squeezing Harriet tightly. "Come on then, we're here."

Harriet bounces in her seat as John opens the cab door and climbs out, before the little girl runs up the steps to Harry's flat.

John smiles as he knocks on the door, his sister opening it a few moments later with a smile to match her brother's.

"Well, who's this, John?" Harry asks sweetly, looking down at the little girl.

"This is your name sake Harriet." John grins at his sister.

"Oh, so you're Harriet then. Caden's been talking non-stop about you. He's missed you so much."

"Please can I see him?" Little Harriet asks softly.

"Of course you can, sweetie. He's just through there." Harry replies, pointing behind her at the living room.

"Thank you." Harriet beams, running past Harry and straight to Caden.

"So?"

"So what, Harry?"

"She's sweet."

"And?"

"_And_ are you going to adopt her?" Harry drops her voice to a whisper as John walks in.

"I don't know yet, Harry."

"Come on, she's sweet. And you wouldn't have brought her if you didn't really like her."

"Of course I like her, Harry. She's a good kid ..."

"No, I mean, you _like_ her more than any volunteer _should_ like a child they're caring for. I can see that look you give her. It's the same look you gave me time and time again, John. Just consider it, please."

"You're the second person who's told me to do that."

"Well then, maybe you should."

"I will."

"Good boy."

x..x

"So, how did you enjoy your day out, Harriet?" John asks, as the taxi takes them back to the orphanage.

"It was great! Thank you, Daddy!" Harriet exclaims, throwing her arms around John tightly.

"Oh. Um." John stammers, trying to gather his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Harriet asks sadly, "Did I do something wrong?" She starts to whimper, gripping her bear tightly.

"N-no. No. Harriet, you haven't done anything wrong. Come here." John replies softly, pulling the little girl back into his arms. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

"You don't want me, do you?" Harriet sobs into John's shoulder.

"Honestly, Harriet, I don't know what I want right now." John replies sadly, feeling that it's better to be honest than lie to the little girl.

"Okay."

"It's not that I _don't_ want you, Harriet. It's just that I'm not the best person for you, right now."

"You are to me."

John feels tears well up in his eyes at Harriet's honesty and it only serves to prove how much her needs this little girl.

"We're here, Harry." John replies softly, balancing the little girl on his hip and climbing out of the taxi.

"Ah, you're back. Did you have a good day, Harriet?" Kate asks with a big smile.

"It was fun. Um, can I go play now?" Harriet asks softly.

"Of course, dear. Go right ahead."

John puts the little girl down carefully and watches as she sadly walks away.

"Is everything alright, John? Did anything happen?"

John's almost considering lying to the Governess but decides against it, taking a deep breath before replying.

"She called me Daddy."

"Oh." Kate gasps in surprise, looking over at the little girl.

"Kate, if it's alright, I think I'm gonna call it a day for today. I need to think."

"Oh, of course, John. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks, Kate." John nods, turning around and walking through the door.

_You were right. _

_I need her, probably more _

_than she needs me._

_What do I do?_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_Only you can decide that, John._

_I'm here if you need me._

_H_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_


	7. That Little Girl

**Chapter Seven: That Little Girl**

Two weeks pass and John is still thinking about what Harriet said in the taxi back to the orphanage that day.

_' Thank you, Daddy!'_

"John, if you don't mind me saying, you seem to be getting more and more restless." Kate says softly as John taps his fingers on his knee.

"Sorry. God, it can't be good for the kids, can it? Me being so on edge like this."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what Harriet said. What she called me." John whispers, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, she is very fond of you, that girl. There's obviously something very special about you, John. Have you considered what I said?"

"I'd love to, Kate, but … my life is just a mess at the minute. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Maybe it would help you _both_ heal your wounds and fight your demons. Unfortunately, she's just as a mess as you are. I can see it when you look at her, John. You want that girl, but you're afraid."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I am."

John doesn't respond to that, he just sits and lets the conversation replay in his mind, trying to come to an appropriate decision.

"I tell you what, why not take her for a weekend. Just as a trial run. Then, if you still don't feel like you can be of much use to her, we'll see if we can find her a more stable home elsewhere."

"Alright, I guess I could try that."

Kate smiles softly and pours some tea, they still have time before dinner ends anyway.

x..x

"So you're going to take me home for a week to see if we can really work?" Harriet asks softly, looking up at John with big eyes.

"No, I'm going to take you home for a week to see if I can manage being a father. I don't know about you, but I think we get on really well." John smiles, ruffling Harriet's hair.

"Yes, we do." Harriet smiles back, grabbing John's hand tightly.

**The Next Morning**

"What do you want for breakfast, Harry?" John asks with a smile, as the sleepy-eyed little girl walks in from the bedroom.

"Mm, cereal … please." Harriet yawns, rubbing her eyes as she sits down.

"Alright, then. I didn't know what you liked so I bought a few. Do you like coco-pops?"

"Coco-pops!" Harriet exclaims, suddenly wide awake.

"Coco-pops it is then. Duly noted." John smiles, pouring out two bowls of cereal for them.

"Thank you." Harriet grins, digging into her cereal enthusiastically.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"So, what do you want to do today? I've taken the week off work so, we have the day to ourselves."

"Please can we go to the park? And the cinema? And the museum?"

"Course we can. But you have to get dressed first." John chuckles, tapping Harriet's nose lightly.

"Yay!" Harriet exclaims, jumping down from her chair and running back to the bedroom.

John chuckles as he clears away the plates and sits down with his brew.

Harriet comes walking back in around ten minutes later and flops down on the couch next to John.

"What's up, Harry?" John asks, wrapping an arm around the little girl's shoulders.

"I wanted something nice to wear but nothing I have is good enough." Harriet sighs, looking at her feet.

"Come on." John says, putting his brew down and grabbing Harriet's hand. "Come on. Let's see what we've got. Well, this looks alright. And these. And this. We _are_ going to the park, Harry. You don't want anything too nice that could get ruined. Jeans, t-shirt and a jacket will be fine, love. Honest."

"Okay." Harriet replies, giving a half smile.

"Now, let's find your shoes. Oh, well, what happened here then?" John asks curiously, holding up the little girl's trainers; one of which is practically falling apart.

"Governess Kate wanted to throw them out but they're the only shoes I have to play football in. My slip-ons wouldn't survive the mud."

"I tell you what, why don't we … go to the park for a bit, then the museum. And then, we'll go do a bit of shopping before the cinema. How's that sound?"

"You mean, shopping for me? You want to buy me clothes?" Harriet asks in an astonished tone.

"Well, you need some new trainers. And you're obviously wanting some more girlier clothes, so why not? And I know I've not really got good taste in clothes but I'm sure you do." John replies with a bright smile, causing Harriet to giggle.

"That sounds like fun, Daddy." Harriet agrees, wrapping her arms around John's waist.

John feels his stomach do that little flip again and rests his hand on Harriet's head, smiling softly to himself.

"Come on then, love. You get dressed and then we'll leave, alright."

Harriet nods happily as John leaves the room to give the little girl some privacy.

x..x

They go to the park where John pushes Harriet on the swings, and catches her as she comes down the slide a few times, until she decides that she'd like to see the museum.

So they spend another couple of hours in the museum before they take a nice, long walk to the shops.

"Hello, what can I do for you today, sir?" A young shop assistant asks with a bright smile.

"Hi, well, my daughter wants some new clothes but I'm not exactly good at shopping. I don't suppose you could help, could you?" John asks sheepishly, resting his hand on Harriet's head.

"Oh, of course, sir. What kinds of clothes do you like, sweetie? Are you jeans and trainers or dresses?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Harriet replies awkwardly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, that's okay. Let's go have a look, shall we? Just come this way."

"What's your name? I'm Harriet."

"That's a lovely name, Harriet. I'm Gemma."

"It's nice to meet you, Gemma."

"Aww, it's nice to meet you too, sweetie." Gemma replies with a bright smile. "Ah, here we are. Would you like to look around?"

"Okay." Harriet nods unsurely, walking around the children's section of the shop.

"You've got a very polite daughter, sir." Gemma comments, looking back at John.

"Call me John, please. And yeah I know." John smiles, holding a hand out for the young assistant to shake.

"John." Gemma nods, shaking his hand before continuing. "If you don't mind me asking, but are you a single parent?"

"Sort of. Um, Harriet is from the orphanage. The Governess there is giving us a trial week to see how well we bound."

"Oh, really? Well, from what I can see, you're doing a great job. She seems quite taken with you already, well, if her attitude towards you is anything to go by."

"Yeah, well, it's also to see if I can be a good father or not. Although, I'm not doing a very good job, am I? I can't even pick any clothes out for her."

"Aww, don't worry, many dads can't. Well, except the gay ones, they have great fashion sense." She whispers the last part like it's a conspiracy, before giggling softly.

"Yeah, I bet. It's just ... I dunno, I wonder if this is such a good idea, I mean she's a a great kid but … oh god, you don't need to hear this. Sorry, love, just ignore me."

"Oh, it's alright. Lots of new dads have come in here and been freaking out about it. You're not the only one, but you have a right to be more freaked out because you're doing this on your own. Don't worry about it." Gemma replies sweetly, giving John a sympathetic look.

"Thanks. Anyway, I think I should go find Harry. I get the feeling she's never been shopping before and being bankrupt before the day is out isn't going to help." John chuckles, going off to find the little girl.

"Daddy! What do you think? I didn't want to get too much so I picked up some jeans, a few t-shirts and a pair of trainers. Is that alright?"

John quickly goes a scan of the prices and realises that the little girl has picked up the cheapest of everything.

"Well, I'll tell you what, let's go look for another pair of trainers and maybe a couple of dresses, shall we?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart. Let's go look."

x..x

In the end, Harriet has three new pairs of jeans, four t-shirts, two jumpers and a new dress as well as two pairs of trainers. John has three new jumpers and a pair of jeans for himself.

"Thank you for the lovely day out, Daddy. And all the new clothes are amazing." Harriet smiles, holding onto John's hand as they enter the flat.

"You're welcome, love. Now, we have just enough time to get changed and head to the cinema for the film. And after, we'll get a takeaway, yeah?"

"Sounds great." Harriet grins, taking her clothes from John and heading to the bedroom.

"Ready!" She exclaims, ten minutes later, her new jeans and purple jumper fitting her perfectly.

"Alright then, let's go."

x..x

The pair settle for Frozen as Harriet wants to see that one, and they sit down near the front with popcorn and sweets on their laps.

Harriet is completely engrossed in the film until the final twenty minutes when her head starts to drop and her eyes drift closed.

As the credits roll, John carefully picks her up in his arms and rests her head on his shoulder as he stuffs the remaining bags of sweets into his pocket.

He walks through the screen's doors and out into the lobby, hearing a young woman 'aww' to her friend over the sight of him, he throws them a quick smile before pulling his mobile out to ring a taxi.

"Hi, mate. Can we stop of at the chippy, please? I'll only be a few minutes."

The cabbie nods his agreement before replying, "You wanna leave the kid in the back then?"

"Yeah, if that's alright, mate. It's just that see hasn't eaten since dinner and we were gonna eat after the movie."

"Yeah, no worries, mate. Just to be quick about it, yeah."

"I will, mate. Cheers." John replies as he climbs out the cab and runs into to the takeaway shop.

He comes back around ten minutes later and they head off for home.

"You want a hand, mate?" The cabbie asks as he watches John struggle to carry Harriet and the takeaway.

"Cheers." John smiles gratefully as the cabbie grabs the takeaway off him.

"No worries."

"Here you go. Keep the change, okay." John smiles, handing the cabbie a twenty.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, call it a thank you for the help."

"Cheers, mate." The cabbie grins, climbing back into the cab.

John walks into the flat and lies Harriet down carefully on the couch, before going to dish out the two portions of chips.

"Harry, come on, sweetheart." John coaxes gently, holding a bowl of chips out for the little girl.

"Mmm. Where we?" She asks sleepily, sitting up and taking the chips.

"At home, sweetheart. Now, eat up and we'll get you to bed, yeah?"

"M'kay."

"Good girl."

Harriet eats her chips slowly, her head drooping the whole time until John says, "Come on then, bedtime, missy."

He picks the little girl up and carries her to his bedroom, gently lying her down on the bed.

"Stay?" Harriet mumbles, reaching out for John.

"Alright then, love."

He climbs into bed with the little girl and she snuggles into him, sighing softly.

John watches her sleep for a couple of hours before he starts to get drowsy and his head drops to the pillow, giving up on staying awake much longer.

'My little girl.' He thinks as he starts to drift off.


	8. New Beginnings

**Chapter Eight: New Beginnings**

**AN:**** So this is set four months after the Doctor's visit and after John has decided to finally adopt Harriet. John will meet Mike for the first time in years and finally get to meet his future flatmate :) Oh and for the purpose of the video, John is the one who moves into Baker Street first, Sherlock just deduces that fact ;) And yes, John and Harriet do get on in this story, but John just doesn't want to get under her feet xxxx**

"Harry, are you sure you're okay to take care of her?" John asks cautiously, looking his sister over.

"Yes, John. Listen, you want to get in some more hours at the clinic so that you have some more money. It's alright. Me and Clara can look after Harriet while you're gone. Now, go, you're going to be late."

"Alright. Thanks, Harry. I appreciate this so much."

"I know. Now, go." Harry replies, hugging her brother tightly.

"See ya later." John smiles, walking down the road.

He walks through the park at a wobbly pace, but it's better than using the bloody cane, even if months of neglecting it has left his leg in worse shape.

"John. John Watson." A voice calls from behind him.

John turns around to see a man standing up from the bench he just passed.

"Mike Stamford. We worked at Bart's together."

"Yeah, hey Mike." John smiles, holding a hand out to shake.

"I heard you were off getting shot at somewhere. What happened?"

"Got shot." John laughs humourlessly.

Mike looks guilty for a minute before speaking, "Shall we get a coffee?"

"Yeah, why not?"

x..x

They're sat on the bench Mike had previously occupied, when he starts to speak, "So, other than getting shot, how've you been?"

"Good, yeah. I, um, I adopted a little girl, her name's Harriet. She's at my sister's while I do my next shift."

"Wow, you have been busy. No girlfriend in the picture then?"

"Yeah, right. An invalided ex army doctor, not exactly boyfriend material, am I?"

"Well. So, where you living then?"

"A small little flat. I want a new one though. It's too small for me and Harry. I was looking at that Baker Street one but, it looks expensive."

"You could get a flat share or something." Mike offers, looking over at his friend.

"C'mon. Who'd want me for a flatmate?"

"Mm." Mike replies, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" John asks curiously, looking at his friend.

"Well you're the second person to say that to me today."

"Who's the first?"

"Come with me."

John gives Mike a quizzical look before standing up and following his friend, he should probably ring work and tell them he's gonna be late.

x..x

John follows Mike into Bart's hospital and then through another door into one of the labs.

"Bit different from my day." The army doctor comments, looking around the room that has changed so much.

A younger man is hunched over a desk apparently engrossed in an experiment but looks up as John speaks.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asks as he stands, looking John up and down.

_"_Sorry?"

"Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you—_" John asks, leaning against the work station._

"How do you feel about the violin?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

"Are you—? You told him about me?"

**"**Not a word."

"Then who said anything about flatmates?" John asks, looking between the stranger and Mike.

"I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. And now he's brought you. He knows I'm not the most sociable person, in actual fact, I don't like to talk to _anyone__, unlike you._ Mike obviously thinks you can balance out my lack of social niceties. You've clearly been home from military service in Afghanistan in the past six months and you've just adopted a daughter, so you need a bigger place. Wasn't a difficult leap." The man replies with a smile.

"How did you know about Afghanistan? And how did you know about the adoption?"

"You've got your eye on a Baker Street. Well, together we ought to be able to afford it. We can meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry, got to dash."

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

"We've only just met and we're going to go look at a flat."

"Problem?"

"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't even know your name. And I have a little girl to consider." John replies, looking at the man curiously.

"I know you were an army doctor and were invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for a place to stay because you don't want to feel like a burden—possibly because he was an alcoholic, more likely because he recently had a child. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly I'm afraid. And I know that you're still concerned about not being good enough for your daughter, probably because she came from a broken home and you want to protect her. I'm sure you're doing a suitable job raising her by yourself and that a change of scenery would help her better. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think? The name's Sherlock Holmes and I'll see you at 221B Baker Street, tomorrow, seven o'clock. Afternoon." Sherlock smiles before heading for the door.

"Is he …" John starts to ask but Mike interrupts him.

**"**Yeah. He's always like that." He replies with a smile.

"God, what have I got myself into?"

Mike just pats his shoulder lightly and grins.

"Shit, I should be a work right now. I've gotta go, Mike. Thanks for the coffee." John says in a rush, stumbling out of the door.

x..x

"Hey, love." John greets with a tired smile, hugging Harriet tightly.

"Hey, Daddy. Rough day at work?" Harriet asks softly, poking her father's furrowed brow.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it was. I met a very weird man today. He wants us to look at that flat in Central London tomorrow."

"Are we going to?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. It couldn't hurt to take a look. And, that way, you'd be able to stay at home and play with your toys. We could even invite Caden round to give your Aunty Harry and Aunty Clara some chill time."

"If you think it's a good idea then okay." Harriet smiles, before starting to pack up her toys.

"Good. Alright, Harry, we're gonna get off. I'll see ya later, yeah."

"Alright then, little bro. Have fun looking at the flat."

"What have I told you about eves-dropping?" John chuckles, nudging his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, well. Gotta look out for my little brother. And if this guy tries anything, I've got a shovel and a big back garden." Harry grins as she walks them to the door.

"Ha, no. I'm sure we'll be fine, Harry."

"Offer's open."

"Yeah, I know."

x..x

**The Next Evening**

"Well, this is a nice place." John comments with a smile.

"Yes, I agree."

"Could do with clearing out all this mess though." John says, taking in the numerous boxes and piles of paper.

"Oh, I suppose I could tidy up a bit." Sherlock replies sheepishly, looking around the messy living room.

"So, this is your stuff?"

"Yes."

"Right." John nods before falling silent.

"Ah, we have a visitor." Sherlock announces after a few awkward moments of silence.

"This is my daughter, Harriet. Come on, Harry." John says gently, as the little girl peaks her head around the door.

"Hello, Harriet. I'm Sherlock. Nice to meet you." Sherlock replies with a smile.

Harriet looks down at the floor and then back at John; who just smiles softly at his daughter.

"Come on, sweetheart." John adds, holding his hand out for the little girl as he sits down.

She walks over to John and climbs into his lap, snuggling down into her father.

"So, how old is she?" Sherlock asks awkwardly, waving a hand at Harriet.

"Seven. But she's very bright for her age, aren't you? She started school a month ago. Her teacher says she loves to read, don't you, sweetheart?"

Harriet nods nervously, eyeing Sherlock suspiciously as the detective observes her carefully.

"I tell you what, love, why don't you look upstairs at the other room. Go on." John says softly, trying to dispel the awkward tension.

"Will you read me the story after, Daddy?" Harriet asks as she's heading to the door.

"You've heard it so many times, love. Don't you want a new story?"

Harriet shakes her head and replies, "It's my favourite. About the man who solves crimes and he's a genius. It's a good story, Sherlock. Maybe Daddy will tell it to you too." Harriet replies with a smile, addressing the young genius for the first time since they entered the flat.

"Mm, maybe." Sherlock replies as Harriet wanders off, "A detective who solves crimes and is a genius. It sounds like you've been stalking me."

"No, I swear, I haven't. It's just … no, you'll think I need locking up. It's mad really. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why don't you find out?" Sherlock replies, sitting down in the chair across from John's.

"Well, it's just … after I came home from Afghanistan, I … well, I sort of had dreams. Except I didn't realise they were dreams, I thought it was all real. It's embarrassing really."

"You suffer from PTSD. I believe that a side effect of it is loneliness and isolation. Now, he interesting point is, what did you dream about?" Sherlock asks with a smirk.

"Well, I dreamt about us. I mean, about crime solving and chasing criminals. I guess I must have seen your name somewhere and imagined you were here with me. It was almost like I had a purpose."

"You still could. I mean, I don't usually work well with anyone but … you're different. Interesting. It's quit puzzling really. You're just an ordinary man but you seem so … _complicated_."

"Um, thanks?"

"Oh, it was definitely a compliment, John."

"The things you dreamt about, they're true. I solve crimes for a living. I'm a consulting detective. I have a habit of getting myself hurt a lot, having a doctor around could be very useful."

"Alright, then. Of course, someone will have to take care of Harry."

"I'm sure Mrs Hudson could manage that. She likes to take _care_ of things. Especially delicate, fragile things."

"Like you, ya mean?" John grins, looking up at Sherlock through his eye lashes.

"Nonsense, I'm not _delicate_ nor _fragile_." Sherlock spits, glaring at John.

"Skinny as a bloody rake though." John chuckles, nudging Sherlock's knee with his own.

Sherlock flinches and stares down at his knee as though he's never seen it before.

"Oh, you don't have a phobia of contact do you? Sorry, I didn't realise." John apologises, blushing with embarrassment.

"No. I just … Never mind."

"It's alright if you do, mate. It's not a problem."

"No, I … I felt a shock that's all. Like static."

"Ah, so we've definitely got chemistry then." John jokes, nudging Sherlock's knee again.

"Um, John, are you … by any chance, _flirting_ with me?" Sherlock asks awkwardly, looking up at the older man.

"No, it was a joke. I was messing with ya."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Never mind. I'm going to unpack." Sherlock replies, standing up and heading towards his bedroom.

"Sherlock, wait. Just … let me try something, please. I know we've only just met but … please."

"Alright."

John rests a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, leans on his tip toes and presses his lips to the younger man's.

Sherlock feels that little shock again but it's immediately followed by something else.

"_Oh_." Sherlock actually squeaks, breaking the kiss.

"Good 'oh' or ..."

"I'm not sure. Um, perhaps we could go again so that I can gather some more data?"

"Sure." John grins, leaning up to kiss Sherlock again and lifting his other hand to cup Sherlock's head.

"Um, wow. That's very … _interesting_."

"Yeah, it is." John smiles, stepping back from Sherlock, "Well, I'm going to set my stuff up too and see how Harry's doing. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

"Of course." Sherlock murmurs, finally gathering his wits about him.

_The doctor is very interesting, indeed._


	9. First Time

**Chapter Nine: First Time**

**AN:**** So this is the next chapter guys :) I hope you all like it xxx**

Over the next few weeks, John got more hours at the clinic and taking cases with Sherlock when his shift was over.

They never talk about the kiss on that first night until one night after John returns home from the clinic.

"Did you have fun while I was at work?" John asks with a grin, looking up at the younger man.

"Of course." Sherlock replies in a bored tone, as though it's obvious that the pair did _in fact_ have fun while John was working.

"Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs playing with her dolls." Sherlock smiles, sitting down in his chair.

"We never brought dolls with us. Harry never said she wanted any."

"I know. I bought them for her. I hope you don't mind."

"No. It's fine. Thank you, Sherlock." John smiles warmly, actually taken aback by Sherlock's generosity.

"Not a problem, John."

Just at that moment, Sherlock's mobile rings and he hurriedly picks it up.

"Yes, Lestrade. We'll be there."

"Case?"

"It's an eight, John! An eight!" Sherlock replies excitedly, jumping up from his seat.

"Let's go then. I'll let Mrs Hudson know." John smiles fondly, placing his tea down and standing up.

Sherlock runs out the door before coming back as John is about to take his cup to the sink.

"Listen, John, are we … an item?" Sherlock asks nervously, stepping closer to the army doctor.

"Yes." John replies simply, taking a step towards Sherlock.

"Let's go then." Sherlock smiles, turning on his heels and leaving again.

John chuckles and follows after Sherlock, shouting to Mrs Hudson, "We're off out, Mrs Hudson. Harriet's up in her room."

"Alright, dears. Now, do be careful, alright. You know how I worry. And have fun." Mrs Hudson smiles, stepping out into the hall to hug her boys.

"We will, Mrs Hudson. And thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Now, off you go, Sherlock's physically bouncing to get out."

John looks over at the detective and grins; he's practically shaking with barely contained excitement.

"Come on, you." The doctor chuckles, dragging Sherlock out onto the street.

x..x

Despite the case being an eight, Sherlock solves it within two hours; sauntering out of the crime scene and immediately hailing a cab.

When they finally get home, Sherlock jumps out the cab and runs up the stairs; leaving John to pay the taxi fair.

John expects to find Sherlock already lying on the couch when he enters but instead he gets a pleasant surprise, in the form of Sherlock pinning him up against the door to their flat and kissing him forcefully.

"Sher-lock, what's all this about?" John breathes, breaking the kiss.

"Not good?" Sherlock asks in a confused tone, backing away.

"Not 'not good', no. Just … unexpected, that's all, love." John smiles, reaching out to touch Sherlock's cheek.

"Oh."

"Come here, ya daft sod." John grins, pulling Sherlock close again and kissing him slowly.

"_Oh_." Sherlock squeaks, his cheeks flushing as his body reacts.

"You see. Good, isn't it?" John smirks, starting to kiss Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock moans and rests his hand on the back of John's head; holding him in place.

He hears John laugh softly against his neck and the vibration makes his knees weak.

"_Jawn_." Sherlock moans, trying to stop his knees from buckling.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock's waist and pulls him flush against him to keep him up.

"_Oh God_." Sherlock moans louder, feeling John's own reaction in his jeans.

"What do you want, Sher?" John asks against the younger man's neck.

"You. Now. Preferably in the bedroom." Sherlock half moans, gripping onto the older man like a life-raft.

"You sure?" John asks unsurely, looking up at Sherlock.

"For God's sake, John. _Now_!"

"Alright, bossy." John chuckles, pulling away slightly and taking Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock sighs dramatically and pulls John towards his bedroom.

"Have you ever?" John asks cautiously, looking the detective over carefully.

"No. But I trust you, John. Could you … go slow?"

"Of course I can, love."

"Thank you."

"I'll have to prepare you first, sweetheart. Otherwise it's going to be painful. Pass me the lube, okay."

Sherlock quickly fumbles for the lube and hands it to John; smiling reassuringly at the older man.

John pours the liquid onto his fingers and warms it up before bringing one digit down to Sherlock's hole and rubbing gently.

Sherlock forces his body to relax and just focus on the sparks of pleasure John is causing.

"That's it, baby. Just relax. We'll take this as slow as you need to."

John slowly pushes a finger past the tight ring of muscle and shudders at how good that will feel around his cock.

Sherlock squeaks and tenses at the intrusion before John rubs circles into his hip bone and softly whispers reassurances.

He continues in the slow procedure until Sherlock moans almost in relieve as the pleasure starts to build.

"Jawn, I think I'm ready."

"Alright, love." John smiles reassuringly, his eyes bright with love.

He pulls on a condom and pours a generous amount of lube on himself before lining himself up with Sherlock's entrance.

"This still might hurt a little, but I'll go slow, sweetheart." John adds, gently and slowly pushing into Sherlock.

Sherlock hisses and tenses before willing his body to relax against the much bigger intrusion, John still pushing in agonisingly slow.

"Ssh, it's alright. We can stop if you want."

"No, _please_."

"Only if you're sure, love."

"I am, John. It will pass, I'm certain." Sherlock replies through gritted teeth, meeting John's eyes.

"I'll make sure it does, Sher. I want this to be good for you." John smiles softly, kissing Sherlock's inner thigh.

"Then carry on." Sherlock replies, and it almost sounds like an order.

"Okay." John nods, a grin forming on his lips.

He keeps pushing in slowly until he's fully seated before letting Sherlock's body adjust and relax fully.

"Move, John." Sherlock whispers, his voice already hoarse.

John keeps his thrusts shallow and slow, enjoying the feel of Sherlock's body around him and his soft, almost inaudible moans.

When John's knees slip on the sheets and cause him to push in a little more forcefully, Sherlock positively writhes and the sound ripped from his throat makes John moan loudly to the ceiling.

"What was that, Jawn?" Sherlock asks in bewilderment, looking at John with lust blown eyes.

"That was your prostate, darling. Very sensitive, especially in such a situation as this."

"Do that again." Sherlock actually growls, shoving himself down more onto John's cock.

"Alright, love. Take it easy. You won't be able to walk for a week if you carry on like that." John chastises in a doctor manner, but the thought nearly causes him to moan.

"I don't care, John. Do it." Sherlock orders, slamming himself down harder.

John smiles a positively devious smile and rams hard into Sherlock, causing the younger man to buck off the bed and near scream.

A few more thrusts and Sherlock's spasming through his orgasm as John rides out the after shocks of it, feeling himself so close to the edge.

Then Sherlock says his name, almost like a prayer and a sin in one, and John is screaming helplessly as his orgasm tears through him, making him see stars.

He flops onto Sherlock's chest as his breathing calms down and closes his eyes, too knackered to even move properly.

Sherlock's hand comes up to play with his hair and a kiss joins the action on the crown of his head.

"Thank you." Sherlock whispers, his voice as soft as a lullaby.

"Any time, love. Any time at all." John breathes against Sherlock's collarbone, completely crashing from his high.

He suddenly remembers himself and gently pulls out of Sherlock, dropping back down on the bed beside the younger man.

"That was wonderful, John. You're wonderful." Sherlock smiles sleepily, reaching across to stroke John's cheek.

"You're always wonderful." John whispers, as sleep finally over takes him.

"I love you, John." Sherlock whispers back, curling up next to his army doctor.

Unseen to even Sherlock Holmes, John smiles sweetly in his sleep, snuggling closer to his consulting detective.


	10. It's A Family Affair

**Chapter Ten: It's A Family Affair**

**AN:**** Again, I've jumped ahead a few months now. So this is the last chapter guys :) I hope you've all enjoyed this little AU xxxxx**

"Morning, sleepy." John grins from the kitchen table at Sherlock.

Sherlock; who is currently only wearing a bed sheet, stretches up and the action results in said sheet sliding down to reveal Sherlock's pale chest. John makes a noise of approval as his eyes wander downwards and as he looks back up, Sherlock's wearing a sly smirk on his lips.

"Stop that." John snaps without heat.

"Make me." Sherlock replies, continuing to smirk.

Before the detective can even blink, John is out of his seat and has him pinned to the fridge, kissing him hungrily.

Sherlock moans low in his throat causing John to grind into him forcefully and moan in reply.

"When you two are quite finished." A voice interrupts from the doorway.

"Mycroft." Sherlock growls, glaring at his brother.

"You could knock, you know." John adds, moving away from his partner.

"Yes, well, if you wouldn't insist on such _behaviour_ near an eating area."

"I swear to God, Mycroft. I will fu ..."

"Daddy!" Harriet interrupts, running into the kitchen and hugging her dad.

"Good morning, sweetheart." John smiles brightly, picking up his daughter and kissing her nose.

"Brother dear, if you mind making yourself _somewhat_ presentable." Mycroft says, looking his brother up and down.

Sherlock glares before turning and heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Ah, Myc, there you are, love." The Detective Inspector grins a little breathlessly as he enters, leaning in to kiss his partner. "Hey, John."

"Coffee, Greg?" John asks with a smile, setting Harriet back on her feet.

"Ta, mate." Greg smiles gratefully, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Sherlock asks with a sneer, as he returns fully dressed.

John unconsciously sighs in disappointment and Sherlock flashes him a wicked grin, causing his partner to blush.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Mycroft either; who rolls his eyes in reply while Greg just grins at the two men.

"What's going on?" Harriet asks, looking between the four men.

"I'll tell you when you're older, darling." Sherlock replies, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Everyone says that. Why do you all have to act so grown up?" Harriet sighs Sherlock's signature put-upon sigh.

"Oh God, she's turning into a mini you, Sherlock." Greg chuckles, motioning the little girl over.

"Is that a bad thing, Uncle Greg?" She asks as she climbs into his lap.

"Not really, no, love." Greg replies, wrapping his arms around the child.

Mycroft's heart swells at the sight and makes a noise very close to a whine, in the back of his throat.

Sherlock just smirks and says, "Getting broody, brother mine?"

"What?" Greg asks, looking up at the two brothers.

Mycroft blushes with embarrassment and looks at the floor.

John flicks Sherlock on the arm in warning as he goes to sit in his chair.

"What was that for?" Sherlock snaps, glaring at his partner.

"Don't be mean, Sherlock. It's not a joking matter." John warns, fixing Sherlock with a warning look.

"Are you, Myc? Is that what the past few months has been about?" Greg asks carefully, looking over at his partner with concern.

"Ah, so that's why we haven't been _graced_ with your presence then." Sherlock smirks, eyeing his brother.

"Sherlock, I swear to God ..."

"John, you swear to God a lot for someone who doesn't believe there is one." Sherlock interrupts, still smirking.

"Stop it. It's not funny, Sherlock." John growls, standing up from his chair.

Sherlock has the decency to look suitably chastised and takes a step back.

"Myc, I think we should talk this over in private."

"Mummy wishes to see you and your new little family, Sherlock. This Saturday evening. Don't disappoint her." Mycroft replies, glaring at his brother. "Gregory."

"Right." Greg nods, lifting the girl off his lap, "Sorry, sweetheart, we've got to go."

"We'll see you Saturday then, Uncle Greg, Uncle Mycroft." Harriet replies with a smile, walking back over to Sherlock.

"I was wrong, John. She's definitely a mini you." Greg grins, grabbing Mycroft's hand and walking out the flat.

Sherlock glares at their daughter and is about to say something when Harriet interrupts, "Don't give me that look, Papa. We're going and that's final."

"Definitely _your_ daughter, John." Sherlock scowls, flopping down onto the couch with usual dramatic flare.

"I taught you well." John whispers with a grin, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Come on, breakfast."

x..x

"We're not going, John." Sherlock says suddenly after four hours of sulking.

"Going where, love?" John asks distractedly, preparing tea for everyone.

"To my mother's on Saturday." Sherlock sighs his usual sigh.

"Yes, we are, Sherlock." John replies without turning away from the boiling pan.

"Why?"

"Because you're parents want to see us, love."

"Yes, only because they want to interfere, John."

"I'm sure it's not like that, Sher."

"Harriet won't want to go." Sherlock argues, sitting down on the edge of the kitchen table.

"I believe that Harriet was the one who agreed." John replies, finally turning around to look at Sherlock. "How old are you? Get off the table."

Sherlock reluctantly drops back onto his feet and puts his hands on his hips.

"Really showing your maturity there, Sherlock." John adds sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow.

"But, Jawn, I don't want to go to Mummy's." Sherlock sighs childishly.

"Still not helping your case, love."

"Fine. But we only stay for two hours. Deal?" Sherlock bargains, looking at John hopefully.

"Good boy." John smiles, leaning over to kiss Sherlock's pout away.

x..x

"Sherlock, dear, I'm so glad you could make it." Mummy Holmes greets with a bright smile, hugging her son tightly. "Aww and is this John? So lovely to finally meet you, my dear." She adds, giving John a hug too.

"Mrs Holmes, nice to meet you ..." John replies before being interrupted by Mummy Holmes.

"Oh, darling, call me Violet. Mrs Holmes is so formal."

"Violet, this is our daughter Harriet."

"Harriet, why hello, sweetheart. I tell you what, I think Mycroft's made some cookies in the kitchen. Would you like one?"

Sherlock scoffs in response but Harriet's face lights up before she nods and runs off to the kitchen.

"You too haven't been together _that_ long, have you? The girl is nine, Sherlock." Mummy Holmes practically shrieks, clearly hurt that her son would hide the relationship so long.

"Oh, um, you see, Violet, I adopted Harriet before me and Sherlock got together. She had just turned eight when we met." John replies carefully, not trusting anything Sherlock might say.

"Oh, thank goodness. I just thought … Well, never mind that. She's such a lovely little thing, John. And it's so nice to know that my little boy has a family at last. I always knew he'd find the right man, one day." Mummy Holmes smiles brightly.

John looks over at Sherlock and smiles, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers.

"Now, come on, you little love birds. I think tea is almost ready."

Sherlock glares at John before the doctor leans in and kisses him softly.

"Come on, love. Just two hours, we made a deal." John whispers against Sherlock's lips.

"Alright."

x..x

Unfortunately, Sherlock has forgotten that tea with Mummy usually involves alcohol and some childhood stories of how Sherlock was "such a cute little baby" and "he loved to play pirates"; much to Sherlock dismay.

"Aww, you sound like you were adorable, Sher. Bless your cotton socks." John replies with a tispsy giggle.

"Bless my what?" Sherlock asks with wide eyes.

"It's something my ma used to say. It's when someone's really cute, you say 'bless their cotton socks'."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and reaches over to move John's drink away from him.

"Hey! That's _my _drink." John snaps, hiccuping at Sherlock.

"You don't want to turn into Harry now, do you?" Sherlock asks, moving the drink away.

"Papa!" Harriet yells across the table, folding her arms and glaring at her father.

Sherlock's parents give a horrified expression, while Greg looks awkward and Mycroft glares at his little brother.

"It's alright, Harriet. He's right." John sighs, standing up to get a glass of water.

"No, John, I was wrong to say that." Sherlock says, grabbing John's wrist as he passes, "I'm sorry, forgive me, please." He adds, standing up to face his partner properly.

"In front of your parents, Sherlock. You said that _in front_ of them. Do you know how much that hurts?" John whispers, a tear running down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, my love." Sherlock replies simply, leaning in to kiss John softly.

"Oh, there's no harm done, dear. We all have our skeletons. It's nothing to worry about." Mummy Holmes announces brightly, standing up to get the cupcakes she made earlier.

"My brother likes to smoke that, um, weed stuff. And _my_ sister's an alcoholic too. It's just siblings for you, John. They like to try our patience." Mr Holmes adds with a reassuring smile.

John smiles back, feeling relieved that Sherlock's outburst hasn't made the Holmes Family think bad of him.

The pair retake their seats and Harriet's glare finally subsides into a more neutral expression.

"Twenty minutes." Sherlock whispers in his partner's ear.

"What?" John asks in confusion.

"You said two hours. We've been here two hours and forty minutes. So we'll leave in twenty minutes."

"I should make you stay all night, after your little … _announcement_." John hisses, kicking Sherlock under the table.

Sherlock's hand drops to John's knee and he squeezes it before leaning over and kissing John's cheek, whispering, "I really am sorry, John. I didn't mean it."

"I know, love. It's fine." John replies, smiling at his partner and squeezing the other man's knee in return.

"Aww, look at you two, all sorted I see now? Good. Now, have a cupcake, dears." Mummy Holmes smiles, holding the plate of goodies out for the pair.

"Mmm, these are beautiful, Violet. Wow, what an amazing cook you are."

"Why thank you, John. It's nice to be appreciated around here." She makes a pointed look at her sons; who just bow their heads in shame.

Greg and John share a knowing smirk over their heads.

"Take a cupcake now, Mikey, dear." Mummy Holmes adds, holding the plate under his nose.

"But ..."

"Shut up, you're wasting away, Mikey. Just look at you."

Sherlock scoffs in response and receives another shin kick from John.

After a pointed look from Greg, Mycroft relents and takes a cupcake off the plate and starts to nibble on it.

Greg smiles encouragingly and even wipes a bit of icing off his nose before licking it off his finger.

"I'm trying to eat, here." Sherlock snaps, glaring at the pair.

"You can't say nothing, you let me feed you strawberries last week." John smirks at his partner.

"_Jawn_." Sherlock sighs his put-upon sigh.

Harriet just giggles from across the table before devouring her own cupcake.

x..x

"It's such a shame you have to go, boys. Your father and I were having such a lovely time." Mummy Holmes says sadly.

"I know, Mummy, but I think all the excitement has worn poor Harriet out." Sherlock replies, shifting the girl in his arms and rubbing her back.

"Aww, the poor mite." Mummy Holmes sighs, a warm smile gracing her features as she strokes the girl's hair. "And what about you two?"

"I'm afraid Gregory and I both have to be up early tomorrow. Otherwise, of course, we would stay longer."

"Alright then, you boys get off then, I'll see you soon." Mummy Holmes smiles softly, giving them all one last hug before shooing them out the door.

Once the door closes, both Holmes boys breathe a sigh of relief and their partner's roll their eyes at them.

"Come on then, Harry, I'm sure you can walk from here." John says to his daughter.

"John, she's ..." Greg starts, before he's interrupted.

"But Daddy ..."

"Come on, Daddy's right. No need to pretend to be asleep now." Sherlock replies, setting the girl down on her feet.

"God, what are you two like? She's a manipulative one, that one." Greg chuckles, grabbing Mycroft's hand.

"Thank you, Uncle Greg." Harriet smirks, and there's no doubt who she got that look from.

"I bet a hundred quid, she's a nut-job before she turns fifteen. And then you'll both be sorry."

John and Sherlock just smile at each other and link hands.

"Ah, just in time. John, Sherlock, the car's waiting." Mycroft smiles, pointing at the car that's just pulled up.

"Thanks, Mycroft." John smiles in return, "See you next week, yeah, Greg. Drinks at the usual?"

"Course, wouldn't miss that, mate. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Uncle Greg. Bye, Uncle Mycroft." Harriet replies brightly, jumping into the car.

"We should get one. I think you'd be a great dad." Greg comments, as the car pulls away.

"As would you, my dear." Mycroft smiles warmly, leaning in to kiss his partner.

"It's settled then. Let's have a baby." Greg smiles, pulling Mycroft to their own car.

"Yes, let's."


End file.
